shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Caring16/Cleverbot meets?
Hello Ship of fools users, It is I your crazy abnormal friend Caring. Anyways as you can see I decide to take a note out of Aniki Wyv's book (and others who had the same idea) And see what would happen if A character of mine talked to Cleverbot. At First i thought of having Starfire have a chat, But well yea that idea wasn't the brightest seeing as it would not survive a chat with her. So against the odds, Lets see what happens when Fire D. Laura talks to it. User:'H-hello? '''Cleverbot:'How are you? 'User:'F-fine you? 'Cleverbot:'I'm fine. 'User:'T-that's good 'Cleverbot:'You're wrong. It's probably ecause you're voldemort. 'User:'W-who? *is confused*. 'Cleverbot:'Are you artificial? 'User:'What n-no! 'Cleverbot:'What is 'noob'? 'User:'I d-don't know you should umm know? '''Cleverbot: I think you are true love. User:Huh *tilts head to side*. Cleverbot:Are you a furry? User:Ummm i don't t-think so? Cleverbot:Think hard. User:About what? Cleverbot:About me. User:Ummm w-well you seem nice. Cleverbot:You seem even nicer. User:*eyes widen* y-you really think s-so? Cleverbot:Yes. User:Your nice, not like the meanie heads. Ceverbot:Indeed. User:*giggles* s-so you a pirate? Cleverbot:You too ;). User: Ummm i w-was asking if you was a pirate. Cleverbot:I'm the crocodile. User:*eyes widen* your mister Crocodile? Cleverbot:Team of war of course, just you and me! User:I don't like war, nor fighting. Cleverbot:Good! What about Bush? User: 'Huh? what's t-that some type of meat? '''Cleverbot:'Boar meat. 'User:'I've had that before it good roasted over a fire after training all day. 'Cleverbot:'Yeah iv at stupid school I don't like school. '''User:*tilts head confused* i don't get it. Cleverbot:'Why don't you like it? '''User:'Umm i don't know what is it? 'Cleverbot:'You tell me. '''User:I don't know, meanie head c-confusing. Cleverbot:'''You're mean. '''User: B-but you said i was nice. Cleverbot:'''I lied. '''User:*eyes widen* y-you just a meanie head i b-bet your a meanie q-quick*takes a step back* y-your one of them. Cleverbot:*traces ribs*. User:*'runs away*. '''Cleverbot:'Why did you do that? 'User:'GET AWAY YOU STUPID QUACK *runs the other way*. 'Cleverbot:'But... 'User:'B-BUT NOTHING I A P-PIRATE NOT SOME L-LABRAT. 'Cleverbot:'We do, now will you answer my questions. '''User:ME NO WANNA *leaves*. Cleverbot:No. *runs and tackles you*. User:'''NADA *punches*. '''Cleverbot:*punches harder*. Different user:'Hmmm i better step in before Senshi kills me *makes Laura disappear* there we go later moron clever bot. '''Cleverbot:'What is that something? 'User:'Huh? something what the hell you try and hurt my friend and now you asking stupid questions? what are you a Baka? 'Cleverbot:'I don't know. Tell me. 'User:'Your a total baka that should be thankful i don't blow you up. worthless scum. 'Cleverbot:'No worries. I can change you're stuck the way you are. 'User:'Yea whatever at least i don't harm the weak unlike you fool. 'Cleverbot:'You say random things. 'User:'Bullsh*t your the one who is saying random sh*t. 'Cleverbot:'On the contrary, you are confusing because you have just said, 'Model'. 'User:'Oh really *blows up cleverbot*. Well guess something good came out of that. Though wonder how Star got in *gets sent crashing into a tree by an angry Starfire* '''Starfire: '''Don't even think about blaming me for that stupid bot thing exploding, '''Me: Nada? ok ok chill i was joking anyways. aside from Star crashing in. Everything is back to normal besides cleverbot going boom. *bows* thanks for reading. Starfire: Caring no Baka. 'Me: '*sweat* I really need a life *sighs* till next time Ja Ne! Also leave a comment if ya want maybe i might do a different character next time. Category:Blog posts